The Avenger's Super-Mega-Cool Tickle Fight
by AvengerByDeath
Summary: The Avengers are ticklish. I added little Hope for cuteness.
Tony Stark was relaxing on the couch when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Tony, how do you work this thing? It won't stop buzzing!" Steve Rogers walked into the room, clearly frustrated. He sat down next to Stark, who was ignoring him.

"Tony. Tony! Anthony Stark! Hello!" Steve called, pushing Tony. Stark clearly was ignoring him, until the Captain got a mischievious idea.

Steve poked Tony's side. Tony jumped and moved away, not ignoring the Captain anymore.

"What?" He asked, sounding nervous.

"What's wrong, Stark?" Steve smiled and totally forgot about the telephone. "Ticklish?"

"No," Tony lied. "I'm not ticklish- Ah!" Iron Man jumped again because of Steve poking his side.

"Really? Because you really look like you are," Steve kept the teasing on until a voice interrupted his play.

"What is the matter, Stark?" Loki asked. "Why do you jump when the Captain does this?" Loki poked Tony's stomache. He jumped and even giggled a bit.

"Loki, do you know about tickling?" Steve questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes," Loki sighed. "Why?"

"Did you know that the invincible Iron Man is ticklish?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Really?" Loki smiled mischieviously. Steve pounced on Tony before he could argue.

"I really am not- ACK! Steve, get ohohohoff," Tony began giggling as Steve ran his fingers on his ribs.

"What's that, Tony?" Steve sarcastically asked. "I can't hear over your girlish laughter."

"I dohohon't laugh like a gihihihirl!" Tony giggled.

"I think you laugh like a maiden myself," Loki agreed, knowing it would aggravate the inventor.

The playboy tried to look angry, but it's hard to when you're laughing.

"What is- oh my god," Clint walked in.

"Oh, hello Barton," Loki greeted.

"I-Is Tony... ticklish?" Clint asked, staring at the scene in front of him.

"Nohohoho," Tony replied.

"Tony.. Just for lying. I'm gonna do this." Steve started full on tickling the inventor. Tony burst out with uncontrolled laughter. Jerking away from Steve's tickling hands. Loki got up and walked over to the archer, chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Clint asked.

"They are acting like children," he said.

"Tony _always_ acts like a kid," Clint replied. "But who knew he was ticklish? Are you?"

Loki didn't respond to that question. He didn't have to.

"You are," Clint was mystified. Loki took off, though running wasn't is strong sport. Clint caught him and dragged him back into the living room.

"The God of Mischief and Lies ticklish? No way," Clint said sarcastically.

"Exactly. Now let me go," Loki ordered. Clint had him pinned down.

Clint shook his head. "I'm sorry, Loki," He said. "I just have to know."

"I am not," Loki replied. "There, you have your answer."

"No... I think you're lying. Scratch that. I _know_ you're lying." Clint responded simpily.

He began gently scratching the god's ribs and sides. Causing him to jump, flinch, and giggle.

"Dohohon't," Loki giggled.

"Don't what?" Clint asked, still tickling the god, but he picked up the pace.

"AH! Tickle mehehe!" Loki laughed.

"Okay, if you insist," Clint said, digging his fingers into Loki's stomach.

"DAHAHAHAMIHIHIT!" Loki knew he'd been fooled.

"Language!" Steve called from the couch, Tony and Loki's laughs filled the air.

"What in Odin's Beard is going on in here?!" Thor yelled, walking into the room.

"Hey! Thor! Your brother is ticklish!" Clint yelled from the floor.

"I am not!" Loki yelled, going back into hysterics.

"Oh. My. Gods," a young blonde walked into the room, looked around once, and froze.

"Hey Hope! Help meheheh!" Tony laughed, Hope decided to help.

The eight-year-old girl walked right behind Steve and tried tickling him. Steve jumped as soon as he felt small fingers tickling his sides. He didn't expect to see Hope.

"Hey, Hope," Steve grew nervous, knowing Thor would help out his little Greek cousin at anytime. "What's up?"

"You," she tackled Steve somehow and began tickling his ribs and sides. Steve immediately started laughing. Tony helped hold Steve down.

"Miss Hope, may I suggest something?" JARVIS asked.

"Feel free, JARVIS," she giggled.

"From recent events, Mr. Rogers' abdomen seems to be very sensitive. Try there!" JARVIS requested. Everyone quieted down in a second. Hope was first to overcome her shock.

"You heard him," she began tickling Steve's abdomen and he burst out into uncontrolled laughter. Tony then got a crazy idea.

"Hope, trade places with me," he ordered. She held Steve down with both hands and Tony rolled up Steve's shirt. Steve knew what was about to happen and he sucked his stomach in as Tony lowered his face to the soldier's stomach.

"Tony, don't you dare- AH!" Steve screamed with laughter as Tony blew a raspberry on his belly. Hope was doing her best to hold down the super soldier, but there's only so much a eight-year-old daughter of Zeus can do.

"Stark! HAHAHAH! Get off HAHAHA me!" Steve laughed. Hope was pushed back by a especially strong attempt. Steve pushed the billionair off him and Tony bonked his head on the table. Hope, being a kind child, walked up to check on Tony.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes were bright with happiness. She loved it when everyone was happy. Tony pounced on the child, holding her down.

"Your head seems to be fine- AH! Tonhihihihi!" The little girl began giggling in a high pitched voice as Tony tickled her tummy.

"I'm okay," He smiled, enjoying the game. "Ticklish?"

"Nohoho," she lied, giggling like mad. Tony picked up the pace and moved to her ribs. She burst out in adorable laughter that made Tony chuckle to himself. Thor looked over at his giggling cousin and watched with an entertained smile on his face. Loki had turned the tables on Clint and was now tickling _him_.

"Nohohoho. Lohohohoki! Get ohohohohoff!" Hawkeye laughed. Loki just shook his head.

"You tickled me, so I can tickle you," Loki replied, but when the laughter of Hope reached his ears, he turned around. Tony was laughing as well as Hope was. Clint sat up, his face red.

"Hope?" He whispered.

"She _is_ a child," Loki pointed out.

"No dip, Sherlock," Hawkeye said. Loki gave him a confused look. "A detective."

"Ah," Loki smirked when he saw his brother.

Loki walked over to his entertianed brother, determined to tickle him. Thor was pushed to the ground when Loki pounced on him.

"AH! Loki I demand to know the reason of this!" Thor yelled.

"Oh, only some well earned revenge," Loki smirked and started tickling his older bro. Thor actually, to everyone's surprise, started laughing. Tony stopped tickling Hope and walked over to try and help. Hope wanted revenge on Tony, but when she saw Bruce, she walked over to him.

"What is going on?" Bruce asked, not moving.

"I have no idea, I just know that JARVIS knows Steve's sensitive spot," Hope laughed.

"JARVIS?" Bruce asked. "No way."

"Yeah way. How do you think Steve got so red faced?" Hope looked at Bruce.

"I'm... no," Bruce started to walk away.

"Wait, I have to know about you," She pounced on Bruce and immediately began tickling his ribs. Bruce laughed. He laughed until he was red in the face. That was when Hope stopped and studied him with her brilliant blue eyes.

"Has... anyone ever... told you... you look just like... Thor?" Bruce breathed.

"Yeah. You, Tony, Steve, Clint, Loki..." She trailed off.

"You both have blue eyes, blond hair. You guys could be siblings," Bruce named.

"I guess you're right," Hope confessed.

"Yeah, now you - wait. Is that Thor?" Bruce looked at the laughing blonde on the floor.

"Yep," She smiled. "I've known he was ticklish since I met Loki."

"How'd you get Loki to tell you that?" He asked.

"Let's just say I know a guy," She laughed.

They walked over to the guys and found out they were just talking.

"How the hell are we all ticklish?" Tony asked.

"I'm a kid, what's your excuse?" Hope said.

"Um..." They replied.

"I blame it on Steve. He started tickling me!" Tony blamed. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Stark," He mumbled. Hope poked his side in an attempt to get him to smile.

"AH! No," He scolded.

"Sorry," She smiled.

They all walked off, not sure of what to say to each other, but in the end, it was a team effort.


End file.
